Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards
by nyanja14
Summary: The first ever Max Ride fanfic awards! We have the winners!
1. Welcome

Welcome to the first ever Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards!

To those of you wondering what they heck that is, let me enlighten you. A fanfiction awards is a contest of sorts that honors the best of the best in a decent sized fandom. As the MR category has grown from the 60 stories I remembered it as, to 600 story wide fandom, it's about time we had one.

It's simple. YOU nominate stories that you like. After a nominations that place, WE—meaning the panel of judges Supergirrl and I have set up—will pick and vote for what we believe to be the most deserving of the nominees.

What's in it for you? If you win in a category, you will receive a spectacular banner created by the pretty-much-famous-now Lyrical-T, (or Scribbles Editor as she is called here on to stick in your siggy. Don't have an account at the MR forum? You still get bragging rights, which is possibly the most valuable thing one can receive.

Our judges are:

Supergirrl

Nightwingstar

ash ily

Kiseki-no-neko

acavoo

Me (Myrah)

SOME BASIC RULES:

You **can** nominate a story for more than one category.

You **can** nominate in as many categories as you like, (the more you nominate in, the better, really.)

You **can not** nominate yourself.

You **can not** nominate more than once in a single category.

THE CATEGORIES:

Best Author

Best Story

Best "Dead" Story (Meaning it has been abandoned or hasn't been updated in a very long time)

Best Oneshot

Best Songfic

Best Poetry

Best Max/Fang

Best Max/Ari

Best Fang/Iggy

Best Max/Iggy

Best Other Pairings+ (Anything else an author has concocted, including OCs.)

Best General

Best Action/Adventure

Best Romance

Best Drama

Best Angst

Best Tragedy

Best Horror

Best Humor

Best Parody

Best Suspense

Best Spiritual

Best Crossover

Best Alternate Universe/Future

Best Original Character+

Best New POV+ (Anything besides the regular Max POV or "Author's" POV)

If you nominate in these categories, please include the character(s) name.

PLEASE NOMINATE STORIES IN AT LEAST FIVE DIFFERENT CATEGORIES.

PLEASE INCLUDE CORRECT TITLE AND, IF POSSIBLE, THE AUTHOR'S NAME. (Especially in circumstances where story has a common title.)

Please direct any questions towards me or Supergirrl!

Have fun guys!!!


	2. Nominees

Alright! We had a huge response of nominations, and everything nominated was awarded it's place. So, here are the nominees.

NOMINEES:

(Let it be known that there are some M rated stories floating around out there. If you are under 13, or otherwise do not to read M rated stories, please check the rating first. You have been warned.)

Best Author:

Myrah

BlueSea14

ash ily

iluvzuzu

Illa Scriptor

Hell's Phoenix

EddwardAddict

Irene Sharda

acavoo

Best Story:

_A Little Place Called Home_ by Myrah

_Destiny _by acavoo

_Savin' Me_ by BlueSea14

_Scars _by CrimsomScarz

_Stupidity_ by funkymunk

_The Prank Wars_ by EdwardAddict

_If I Asked You To, Would You Kill Me? _by Irene Sharda

Best "Dead" Story:

the "One, Two Series" by x Step on Me x

_Can't Cry_ by Spork Wielding Canary of Doom

_Awkward Beginnings_ by purpleviolets

_Let Go_ by Alone and Lost

_Time for a Break _by SamanthaFantasyFan

_Never Coming_ _Back_ by telekineticwonder33

_Dreams Always Come True_ by 21goddessosugarf12

Best Oneshot:

_Merry Christmas, Max _by x Step on Me x

_Over the Brink of Insanity_ by Coondog

_Snow White Queen_ by Kiseki-no-neko

_Choosy Mutants Choose Jif_ by Kellie Packers

_At Least Not When the Kids Are Around_ by teeheefaxwriter

_The Beginning_ by Supergirrl

_Deeper_ by Nightwingstar

_Give in to Failure_ by Quill and Saber

_Envelope_ by Hell's Phoenix

Best Songfic:

_Because of You_ by acavoo

_My Hero_ by telekineticwonder33

_Face Down_ by Twilight in my Eyes

_Lips of an Angel_ by EdwardAddict

_Glory_ by x Step on Me x

Best Poetry:

_Maximum Ride, Listen to Me_ by Beautiful-Glory

_Running From Me_ by xXfangsluvr6Xx

_Tales of a Bird Kid_ by ElementalANimal

Best Fax:

_Bloodlust_ by Hiwatari-Angel-15

_Lucky_ by The Queen of Aces

_Scars_ by CrimsomScarz

_A Little Place Called Home_ by Myrah

_Flights and Fallouts_ by cloud64

_Stupidity_ by funkymunk

_Prisoner_ by I Luv Captain Terror

_Savin' Me_ by BlueSea14

_If I Asked You To, Would You Kill Me?_ by Irene Sharda

_Destiny_ by acavoo

Best Mari:

_Snow White Queen_ by Kiseki-no-neko

_The Choice_ by Supergirrl

_Birthday_ by Supergirrl

_Kindness_ by Supergirrl

Best Figgy:

_Then and Now_ by ash ily

_Christmas in Florida_ by ash ily

_Nothing's Hers, Not Even Him_ by wondertitch

_Belt Loops_ by H. Moth

_Confusing, No?_ by ElementalANimal

Best Miggy:

_See Me_ by Nightwingstar

_The Competition_ by MIRROR EGAMI

Best Other Pairing:

_CRUD!_ by bitchywriter101 (Gazzy and Nudge)

_Forbidden _by Random Little Writer (Ari and Angel)

Best General:

_Dentistry_ by Myrah

_Ruins_ by Maiyri

_Eleven Going on Twelve_ by iluvzuzu

Best Action/Adventure:

_Memory _by x Step on Me x

_Me and My Gang_ by x Step on Me x

_Savin' Me_ by BlueSea14

_Destiny_ by acavoo

_A Little Place Called Home_ by Myrah

_If I Asked You To, Would You Kill Me?_ by Irene Sharda

Best Romance:

_Bloodlust_ by Hiwatari-Angel-15

_Destiny_ by acavoo

_Lucky_ by The Queen of Aces

_Scars_ by CrimsomScarz

_Stupidity_ by funkymunk

_All for Nothing_ by cloud64

_A Little Place Called Home_ by Myrah

_If I Asked You To, Would You Kill Me?_ by Irene Sharda

_Savin' Me_ by BlueSea14

Best Drama:

_If We Weren't Us_ by The Queen of Aces

_Reality? No Such Thing_ by Emaryllis

_Savin' Me_ by BlueSea14

_Prisoner_ by I Luv Captain Terror

_A Little Place Called Home_ by Myrah

_If I Asked You To, Would You Kill Me?_ by Irene Sharda

_Destiny_ by acavoo

Best Angst:

_She's Human Too_ by Pyronic

_Memory _by x Step on Me x

_Teach Him to Fly_ by Moriko-Demon

_Biggest Fool_ by Bianca McCartney

Best Tragedy:

_She Didn't Even Have to Say_ It by acavoo

_If I Asked You Too, Would You Kill Me?_ by Irene Sharda

_Rest in Peace, My Maximum Ride_ by acavoo

_On Top of the World_ by Venomous Angel 75

_Experiment Terminated_ by Illa Scriptor

_Can't Cry_ by Spork Wielding Canary of Doom

Best Horror:

_Can't Cry_ by Spork Weilding Canary of Doom

_A New Leader_ by Immeritus Noxnoctis

Best Suspense:

_A Mother's Love_ by BlueAqua

_Against All Odds_ by Gandalf3213

Best Spiritual:

_Wings_ by Illa Scriptor

_Rest in Peace_ by Quill and Saber

Best Humor:

_Bloodlust_ by Hiwatari-Angel-15

_The Prank Wars_ by Edward Addict

_When Fan Girls Attack!_ by Ashley-Lampost

_Savin' Me_ by BlueSea14

_Dreams _by pupleviolets (Previously known as "I'm the Boss, the Tall One Here is My Assisstant")

_Max Has a Boyfriend? And It's Not Fang_ by Hiwatari-Angel-15

Best Parody:

_The Highly Offensive Crossover Parody_ by ash ily

_When Fan Girls Attack!_ by Ashley-Lampost

_Minimum Walk: The Failed Parody_ by Scribbles Editor

Best Crossover:

_Bloodwings_ by Emaryllis (MR and Twilight)

_The Twilight Incident_ by KWSN (MR and Twilight)

_The Highly Offensive Crossover Parody_ by ash ily (MR and Harry Potter)

_Feathers_ by Maiyri (MR and CSI: Miami)

Best Alternate Universe/Future:

_Children Need Care_ by Quill and Saber

_Home at Last_ by Venomous Angel 75

_Run Away With Me_ by Nightwingstar

_Exactly Like Me_ by KWSN

_Dangerous Choice_ by Angelan

_Flight Path_ by TheSummoningDark

Best Original Character:

"Wolf" from _The Wolfpack_ by Hiwatari-Angel-15 (Found only on MR Forum, under name Guardian Angel 15)

"Sky" from _If I Asked You To, Would You Kill Me?_ by Irene Sharda

"Lyra" from _4 Horsemen_ by XIII Dragon

"Hillary" from _The Twilight Incident_ by KWSN

Best New Point of View:

_Memory_ by x Step On Me x (Fang)

_Fang's Thoughts_ by loviegurlie (Fang)

_A Little Place Called Home_ by Myrah (Fang)

And, those are the nominees. Feel free to vote in whatever categories you please, though if you vote in all of them, we will love you forever. Each vote is worth one point. Voting will go on for two weeks. After that, any stories no or few votes will be dropped, and judges will make their votes. A judge's vote is worth five. Most points wins. Winners will be posted soon!


	3. Winners

Yes. We have the winners. Sorry for the wait; things have been hectic and I've been busy/lazy.

But all of the publics votes have been counted, and those of the judges as well. Unfortunately, we were unable to get a response from one of our judges, ash ily, and since time was dragging on and people were getting antsy, we had to move ahead. Because of this, there are a few ties that did not get settled. I guess you'll have to deal with it.

(If anyone knows where ash ily has gone, please send word. I'm starting to get kind of worried.)

Because I'm such a superbly awesome person, I have provided links to all the stories, so copy and paste away! Be sure to remove the spaces in them though. (FF deletes all URL links, so you have to insert spaces to make them show up.)

With all that aside, congratulations to our winners!

Best Author:  
Myrah

http://www. fanfiction. net/u/1045397/Myrah

Best Story:  
"A Little Place Called Home" by Myrah

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3018739/1/ALittlePlaceCalledHome

Best "Dead" Story:  
The "One, Two Series" by x Step on Me x

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/2963696/1/OneTwoMaxisComingforYou  
(You're on your own to go to the rest of the series.)

Best Oneshot:  
"Choosy Mutants Choose Jif" by Kellie Packers

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3204101/1/ChoosyMutantsChooseJif

"Give in to Failure" by Quill and Saber

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/2701585/1/GiveintoFailure

Best Songfic:  
"Face Down" by Twilight in my Eyes

http://www. fanfiction. Net/s/3354014/1/FaceDown

Best Poetry:  
"Running From Me" by xXfangsluvr6Xx

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3348245/1/RunningFromMe

Best Fax:  
"A Little Place Called Home" by Myrah

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3018739/1/ALittlePlaceCalledHome

Best Mari:  
"The Choice" by Supergirrl

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3445079/1/TheChoice

"Kindness" by Supergirrl

(Supergirrl, where the devil has this fic gone? I looked everywhere for it and couldn't find it! I found ANOTHER fic titled Kindness, but it wasn't it. Grrr.)

Best Figgy:  
"Belt Loops" by H. Moth

http://www. fanfiction. Net/s/2515553/1/BeltLoops

Best Miggy:  
"See Me" by Nightwingstar

http://www. fanfiction. Net/s/3048778/1/SeeMe

Best Other Pairing:  
"Forbidden" by Random Little Writer (Ari and Angel)

http://www. fanfiction. Net/s/3113719/1/Forbidden

Best General:  
"Eleven Going on Twelve" by iluvzuzu

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3433493/1/Elevengoingontwelve

Best Action/Adventure:  
"A Little Place Called Home" by Myrah

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3018739/1/ALittlePlaceCalledHome

Best Romance:  
"Bloodlust" by Hiwatari-Angel-15

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3245326/1/MRBloodlust

Best Drama:  
"Prisoner" by I Luv Captain Terror

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3084717/1/Prisoner  
(You're on your own to find the other two parts…)

Best Angst:  
"She's Human Too" by Pyronic

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/2966073/1/ShesHumanToo  
(Rated M on account of Fang's potty mouth.)

Best Tragedy:  
"Can't Cry" by Spork Wielding Canary of Doom

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3049669/1/CantCry  
(Rated M mostly because Fang is a Cutter. And guess what? This fic has finally been updated! Whoop whoop!)

Best Horror:  
"Can't Cry" by Spork Weilding Canary of Doom

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3049669/1/CantCry  
(See above.)

Best Suspense:  
"A Mother's Love" by BlueAqua

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3302641/1/AMothersLove

Best Spiritual:  
"Rest in Peace" by Quill and Saber

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3042966/1/RestinPeace  
(Second part of the "When We Meet Again" trilogy, but you don't need to read the others to get it.)

Best Humor:  
"The Prank Wars" by Edward Addict

http://www. fanfiction. Net/s/3140332/1/ThePrankWars

Best Parody:  
"Minimum Walk: The Failed Parody" by Scribbles Editor

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3470317/1/MinimumWalkTheFailedParody

Best Crossover:  
"Bloodwings" by Emaryllis (MR and Twilight)

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3265569/1/BloodWings

Best Alternate Universe/Future:  
"Home at Last" by Venomous Angel 75

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3237028/1/HomeatLast

Best Original Character:  
"Sky" from "If I Asked You To, Would You Kill Me?" by Irene Sharda

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/2966117/1/IfIAskedYouToWouldYouKillMe

Best New Point of View:  
"A Little Place Called Home" by Myrah (Fang)

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/3018739/1/ALittlePlaceCalledHome

Well, that's it. A big thank you to everyone who nominated, voted, and the judges. From the general success of this fanfiction awards, we'll probably do another one next summer, or maybe even during winter break. So, if you've got any suggestions for improvements, or if you want to be part of the staff next time around, then send a review or PM my way.

About the reward banners: the good lyrical T/ Scribbles Editor has hit a rather rocky patch of life and is currently on a sort of hiatus. So, when or if these will be made, who knows. But hey, you've still got the mighty power of bragging rights.

So, until next time…

Myrah and Supergirrl


End file.
